Many occupations and activities require long term exposure to cold weather conditions making necessary or highly desirable the provision of headgear which may be snugly fitted to the wearer's head and face and providing insulation from exposure to extreme cold. Even short term exposure in severe cold weather conditions makes necessary the use of snugly fitted headgear and face mask combinations to prevent discomfort and frostbite.
However, while certain portions of headgear, such as a hood, may be easily provided in various sizes or of a fabric which will conform to various head sizes and shapes, the provision of a face mask which is comfortable to the wearer, provides adequate protection across the nose, mouth, chin and cheeks, and may be easily removed at least momentarily, for example, to provide for speaking, eating or drinking, has continued to be a problem in the manufacture and use of cold weather protective headgear. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in providing a face mask which, in combination with a hood, in particular, may be easily adjusted to different face shapes and sizes for comfort by the wearer regardless of who he or she may be, is easily placed across the face and fastened for unattended wear, or momentarily removed therefrom without requiring further handling of the face mask and is of a configuration which is capable of being fitted to the face of a wide range of wearers. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.